Celeste the Rabbit
by CelestialRabbit
Summary: Chapter 2 of Re-write is up! The story of a young rabbit who awakes to find herself with no memory. Finding a new friend, she must find a way to regain her memory, but will the truth set her free? Or will learning of her past reveal somthing terrible?
1. Chapter 1: Celeste's Arrival

**Chrissy: Wow, I finally got around to re-writing this…  
Knux: Seriously?  
Chrissy: Yeah. I guess I've had the sequel in my head for so long…  
Sonic: SEQUEL?! (faints)  
Chrissy: Oh, come off it, ya little blue twit…  
Knux: Well, I can't wait to read the Sequel.  
Chrissy: Hay, a couple of people thought it was a good idea. But I'm not posting it until I re-write this first.  
Knux: Guess you better hop-to then.  
Shadow: (stares)  
Knux: WHAT?!  
Sonic: Hop-to?  
Knux: What? Mercy's been rubbing off on me, that's all… (grumble grumble)  
Chrissy: Ehehe… R&R please!**

Part One: Celeste's Arrival

A young Rabbit washed onto the shore of a sandy beach. She was about fifteen, with purple patches on her blue fur, and her yellow dress matched her shoes, and her hands were clad in black wrist-warmers. She opened her bright green eyes and looked around. Confusion overwhelmed her. She remembered nothing; her head was a blank. She remembered nothing, nothing except one phrase that rang in her head: _"The blue eyed one will set you free..."_

What did that mean? Who said it? She looked on the ground. A stick lay there, but it was very odd colors: Blue and Purple. She picked it up and read the writing. _Celeste._ "I guess that's my name..." she thought aloud. "Now... what do I do?" She had no idea what she had to do next. She had no idea who she was, where she came from, or who her family and friends were. Suddenly, she heard the sound of cars. She walked up the beach a ways until she came to a bridge. With no other clue of what to do, she followed the bridge.

After walking for quite some time, Celeste finally came upon a town. Tall buildings loomed overhead. She still had no idea where she was. She looked around. Various people walked the streets. She wandered aimlessly for awhile before sitting down on the ground her back against a building. Her head was swimming, and she felt so alone that it overwhelmed her. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear a green hedgehog approach her.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Celeste looked up, startled. The hedgehog's kindly smile showed a slight concern, but what drew her attention most was his eyes. Their dark blue color re-awakened the words in her head: _"The blue eyed one will set you free..."_ Did it mean him?

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She said. "But if you could please, tell me; where am I?" The green one looked puzzled, but he replied, "We're in Station Square." He paused and then added, "I don't recognize you."

Celeste blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I'm Celeste." She said. "And, you are...?"

"Blitz." he replied warmly, extending his hand. Celeste clenched it in a firm handshake, but when she did, an image flashed through her mind; a red cat. She shook her head of the picture and stood up.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Blitz. The hedgehog had an eyebrow raised, a look that all but painted a question mark on his face.

"Well... I don't really know..." began Celeste. Seeing that the puzzled look persisted, she explained her predicament. She told him everything except the words in her head. _Yeah, that would sound fantastic. _She reasoned with herself. _I've got a voice in my head on top of the amnesia._

"Well, I don't really know how I can help..." The Hedgehog said sadly, a twinge of regret in his voice.

"I'll probably stick around here for awhile, and then I'll probably go looking for answers..." said Celeste. She looked over at Blitz, thinking for a moment. _He seems concerned about me…_ she observed. _Almost like a big brother…_

"Perhaps..." Celeste began. When Blitz gave her his question-mark look again, she continued. "I don't know my way around town yet, maybe you could give me a tour tomorrow?" She asked uncertainly. She felt... drawn to Blitz for some reason she couldn't quite explain.

"Sure!" Blitz replied, apparently happy to know he would be with the rabbit for at least another day. Celeste blushed like mad as they continued to talk and make arrangements for tomorrow. She was happy to know the hedgehog was happy to be spending time with her. Suddenly becoming aware of herself, she became flustered.

"Great, well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Celeste said, abruptly ending the conversation. She walked away, not knowing exactly where she was going. She needed to secure lodgings and grab a meal, and she still didn't know her way around town. But right now she didn't really care. Perhaps she would just go back to the beach where she had began and camp there for the night.

Perhaps tonight, she would sleep beneath the stars...

**Chrissy: There! That's much better than it was before!  
Knux: (Reading) Yeah, it's longer. Makes a lot more sense too.  
Chrissy: I feel a lot better having at least started to re-write this.  
Shadow: Yeah, well I don't…  
Chrissy: Shadow, you're not even in it!  
Shadow: Yeah, but you can still torture me… (pouts)  
Chrissy: If you don't quit, I'm putting you in your emo corner…  
Knux: (sighs) This is getting out of hand… R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chrissy: (yawns) Well, here we go again…  
Knux: Chrissy, you're running yourself ragged. Maybe you should put the fanfiction on the back-burner and concentrate on school…  
Chrissy: No! I refuse to put the fics aside while I endure that hell–hole they call a school. I swear this is the only thing that's keeping me sane…  
Sonic and Shadow: (giggle snort)  
Chrissy: (glares) What's so funny?  
Sonic: You… Sane?  
Shadow: That's a laugh…  
Chrissy: (Growls) Can we just get on with the fic?  
Knux: R&R people!**

Part Two: The Dream

_Celeste found herself walking in a strange town that felt somehow familiar. Some of the buildings were on fire, and rubble was everywhere. The blue rabbit wandered through the smoke and the heat calling out for he parents and brother._

_"Mom? Dad? Sunny?" She cried out, but there was no reply. Feeling helpless and sick with worry Celeste looked everywhere, but found no trace of her family. The sound of a low hiss stopped her dead in her tracks and caused he to whirl around in an attempt to locate the source of the sound._

_"Fresh meat..." The voice hissed, so menacingly it sent shivers down the Celeste's spine. Instantly, she looked up and saw a red cat on the ledge, a gleam of evil in its yellow eyes. The cat pounced upon Celeste, who quickly pulled out her staff and struck the cat, sending it flying to the left. It whirled around and landed on its feet in what seemed like a fraction of a second. _

_The cat glowered at her before lunging a second time, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. The rabbit held up her staff and parried the blow, but was knocked to the ground by its force. The cat pounced on the now vulnerable rabbit, and Celeste rolled out of the way just seconds before it impacted. The battle raged on like this for several minutes, neither combatant conceding an inch of ground._

_After a while the battle came to a pause, both creatures standing across from each other, panting heavily. It appeared that Celeste had gotten the worst of it, for she had many marks from the cat's claws and teeth. The red cat, exhausted, but hardly injured, laughed evilly, mocking her opponent. _

_"Give up now, you little pest! Or you shall meet the same fate as your elder!" The cat said with malice in its voice and a hate ridden glare in its eyes._

_"I'll never give up, Kareya! I will defeat you!" Celeste screamed back at her Nemesis. "You will pay for what you did to my family and to my home!" At this, the cat lunged again and Celeste, knew she was too weak and that she could not dodge this blow, and so braced herself for its impact. _

_Footsteps approached quickly, and a purple Crocodile jumped in front of Celeste shielding her from Kareya's blow. He lashed out with a mighty fist, knocking the cat to the ground._

_"Keep your filthy paws off my daughter, Kareya!" The crocodile roared with rage._

_"DAD!" Celeste yelled with surprise and delight. The girl looked over her shoulder to see a blue rabbit, much like an older version of herself, and a white hedgehog behind her._

_Kareya, realizing she had been beaten, scowled and yelled, "This is not over!" Then there was a flash of black light, and she was gone, leaving no trace other than the wounds on Celeste's body._

_Very weak, Celeste dropped to her knees. "I'm so tired…" she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. The white hedgehog kneeled next to her with concern. _

_The crocodile and the other rabbit looked at each other. With a nod of unspoken agreement, they both knew what had to be done. The rabbit kneeled next to Celeste and looked at her with kindness in her eyes before placing a hand on her shoulder. There was a flash of white and a few final words were spoken. "I love you, my daughter. Always remember: The blue eyed one will set you free..."_

"MOM!" Celeste yelled as she was yanked from her dream. Her head felt extremely fuzzy, and she thought she still felt the heat of the fires and smelt the smoke. She tried to remember the dream she just had, but the details were beginning to fade, and all she could remember now was Kareya, what her mother had said, and the white hedgehog that she had called Sunny.

"Was that..." She started to think, but pushed the thought from her head. "Maybe Blitz will know more about this... this Kareya character..." She lay back down in her bed and, making a mental note to ask him about the dream in the morning, drifted back into a deep sleep...

**Knux: There, you posted a chapter, now will you take a break?  
Chrissy: Nope. I wanna post at least three more chapters before bed.  
Knux: (groan) No rest for the weary, I suppose.  
Sonic: These are just a waste of time anyway… All she ever writes about is her own characters. Never writes about me…  
Shadow: Unless she's torturing you… (sniggers)  
Sonic: Oh, no, we're in the same boat on that one, and you know it!  
Chrissy: (shouts) BOTH of you had better SHUT UP before I have to come over there and MAKE you!  
Sonic: I think now would be a good time to end this…  
Knux: Yup…  
Shadow: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Return

**Chrissy: (grumbles)  
Knux: What's wrong, Chrissy?  
Chrissy: (turns and glares) What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. This house is too cold, it's raining outside, I have a headache, I don't have any time to type anymore, I'm tired, and Mr. Weisberg has the nerve to assign us five pages of homework on top of all the other assignments I've got to do!  
Sonic and Shadow: (snickers)  
Chrissy: WHO ASKED YOU?!  
Shadow: (hides) You're on your own, faker.  
Sonic: (swallows hard)  
Chrissy: (yawns and falls asleep)  
Sonic and Shadow: (sweatdrops)  
Knuckles: (posts chapter) She needs the rest anyway, so let's not try to wake her.  
Shadow: Agreed.  
Sonic: (whispers) R&R!**

Part Three: Memories Return

"Kareya? No... I've never heard that name before..."

Celeste had just recounted what she remembered of the Dream she had last night. Sunny, they had determined, was her older brother. There seemed to be no other explanation for him. Neither of them knew who Kareya was, only that she was evil. The rest of her dream was now a foggy haze. Nothing else was memorable.

"I guess we'll just have to keep searching and thinking..." Said Celeste. "And perhaps my memories will return over time." She looked down at the ground. She had little hope remaining that what she said could be true, and she was prepared to accept it, but she couldn't help the feeling of despair that crept up every time she thought about it.

Then there was this cat. What she could possibly want with Celeste, the rabbit had no idea. _Kareya._ Just thinking the name of the evil cat made her shiver. She shoved the images from her mind. Celeste promised herself she'd try to have a good time, and she intended to keep that promise.

Celeste and Blitz walked around town, and the rabbit memorized all she could about the place she was now going to call home. At least, for the time being she would. Blitz was a very nice hedgehog, and she got to know a lot more about him as they walked. He liked rock music, that was for sure. It was one thing they had in common.

Dispute her grim situation, Celeste felt totally at peace being around Blitz. It was a feeling that was hard for her to explain. She couldn't remember feeling this way before, but then, she couldn't remember much of anything. Still, it was as though she was a completely different person around Blitz. Her timid shyness melted away and she felt... stronger. It was as though she was invincible.

Sitting down at a restaurant, they took a break to have lunch. They decided to split a pizza. Quickly eating her meal and fully satisfied, Celeste dropped her arms to her sides and sighed contentedly. Blitz stared at her, amazed.

"You've got quite an appetite." Blitz commented, his voice light with amusement. Celeste felt her face grow hot, but said nothing in response. Taking his time, but finishing in the end, Blitzed chewed on the last of his pizza. As his hands fell to his sides, Pink glove met white glove and their hands came together. There was a flash of white...

_Celeste was suddenly in the town of her dream, but it was not in ruins. People flooded the streets. They were mostly Merchants, advertising their wears to buyers of every shape size and species. As cries of inquiry and indignation filled the air, Celeste heard one voice that called above the rest._  
_  
"Celeste!"_  
_  
The blue rabbit whirled around to see another, older rabbit, alongside a purple crocodile._  
_  
"Mom! Dad!" Celeste called out recognizing her mother and stepfather almost instantly. She waved to them, and they approached her, smiling with pride._

_"Come along dear, we need to pick up dinner." Celeste's mother said in a calm, contented voice that had a slight musical quality to it. Celeste grabbed her mother's and skipped beside her. As they walked, her stepfather talked over her head to her in a hushed, urgent tone. Celeste made no indication that she could hear what was being said, but listened all the same.  
"Felina, what are we going to do? If there is another attack from that witch, Kareya, we can't have Celeste around to witness it!" The crocodile rumbled in a low tone that indicated he was obviously concerned._

"Dusty, my dear, as I have told you before, I have the situation under control! The stars have told me what must be done, and I will do as they ask." Felina assured him, and looked toward the heavens with a faraway look on her face, as though in a trance.

"But Celeste... she won't survive if Kareya attacks again! She got off lucky the first time! You of all people should be concerned!" Dusty's voice was still laced with concern as he spoke, but now the deep voice was overrun by anger and confusion.

At this point Felina looked into the eyes of her beloved. He looked pained, as though it were physically hurting him to put Celeste at risk. Extending her other hand, she placed it on Dusty's cheek. "Trust me." Was all she said.

"Celeste? Celeste are you OK? Say something!"

Snapped back to reality by the voice of the green hedgehog, Celeste opened her eyes. This time, she remembered all she had seen. Her mother. Her father. It was all vivid as daylight and fresh in her mind. The rabbit looked up. Blitz looked worried sick about her. Half-leaping to a standing position, she attempted to assure Blitz that she was fine.

"I'm OK." Celeste said slightly annoyed and frantic to tell Blitz what she had seen. "Can we go somewhere private? Everyone's staring..." Sure enough, the sight had caused a small crowd to gather.

"Well of course they are! You passed out!" Blitz exclaimed, obviously confused and frustrated by the recent occurrence.

Celeste began to move away from the restaurant, moving as fast as her still wobbling legs would allow. But after a minute or two, she regained control of her body and quickened her pace, leaving Blitz standing there, still without answers.

"Wait!" Yelled Blitz and he sprinted after her, finding himself unable to stop her from walking toward a nearby river.

As soon as they reached an area by the river that was secret and private, Celeste stopped, panting slightly. "What was that-"

"I remember!" Celeste said, cutting the green hedgehog off.

"What?" Blitz looked bewildered at the sudden news and his face expressed skepticism.

Celeste looked down. "I think I can remember almost everything now." she said softly. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I know why I'm here. Only I don't." she growled in frustration. "I'm so close!" she said harshly, clenching her fist.

Blitz still looked befuddled. "Tell me what you saw." he said gently, keeping his voice as low and calm as possible. "Maybe I can help."

Celeste recounted everything from her vision, down to the last memorable detail. Blitz looked very puzzled. "What I don't get," he began, "Is how you remembered all that in the middle of the day after passing out." The green hedgehog eyed her suspiciously, as if he now doubted her earlier claims.

Celeste thought hard. "The blue eyed one will set you free..." She said aloud.

Blitz raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Celeste hesitated. "It was… something else I remembered…" she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "I didn't think it was important… at first… but now…"

"Go on…" Blitz coaxed her. "I think you're on to something.

Celeste shook her head. "There's just no other explanation for it. We touched hands, and I saw Kareya. It happened again, just now, at the restaurant, and I got more memories back. And they didn't fade, like in the dream." Celeste looked at Blitz, eyes blazing with certainty. "My mother told me you would be the one to give me back my memory!"

"What?" Blitz looked surprised and slightly taken aback. "But... how?"

Celeste shook her head; she wasn't entirely sure of that herself. "I don't know." she said, pausing ominously. "But if you can give me back my memory, then you might be the key to saving my village..."

To be continued...

**Shadow: Is she still out of it?  
****Chrissy: (Snores)  
****Knux: Sounds like it.  
Tails: (checks computer) Well, there's no new reviews here anyway, so she'd just be disappointed…  
Sonic: True. Let's not piss her off unnecessarily.  
Shadow: (shudders) Amen.  
Knux: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: History of Celeste

Part Four: History of Celeste 

The next day, Celeste met Blitz in the agreed upon place. Celeste had come up with a plan that would return most, if not all, of her memories. 

Blitz was already there, waiting. "Ready?" He asked, looking... concerned. Celeste smiled warmly. "Ready." She replied, giving Blitz a smile that said _Don't worry. I'll be OK._

Facing the river, Celeste grabbed Blitz's hand. Just like the time before, there was a flash of light as her memories were revealed to her. Celeste began to fall, and Blitz caught her and set her down gently. Still holding her hand, he kneeled beside her and waited. After a solid hour, Celeste finally awoke. Sitting up, she began to recount all of her history to Blitz: 

"I was born in the village of Sarcortes. When I was only a year, Kareya came. My mother, Felina, didn't want to leave, but fight beside my father, Zelious. He was a rabbit, just like my mother and me. But my father told my mother her couldn't risk losing her or me, and told my mother to hide in the mountains. My father died that day, but before he did he sent Kareya to a faraway place, and she was not to return for 15 years. 

Shortly after this tragedy, my mother found new love in the form of a purple crocodile named Dusty. He was the one I would come to call father. He brought with him an orphaned four year old hedgehog, pure white, who we called Sunny. 

I grew up as any normal child would. And I did not live in fear of the one called Kareya. But my mother warned me of danger and trained me in the combat arts. And the day did arrive when Kareya returned. 

I fought as hard as I could, wanting to kill the being that took my real father away from me before I had the chance to know him. Eventually reinforcements arrived in the form of my family. Knowing she was beat, Kareya fled. The battle had drained me, and I fell to my knees. There was a flash of white light, and my mother said 'I love you, my daughter. Always remember: The blue eyed one will set you free...'" 

Celeste fell silent. Blitz looked at her in awe. Celeste looked at him, then at the ground. "Why did my mother send me away? I could've beaten Kareya... I know I could've..." Celeste paused. "And what of my family? What has happened to them since I've been gone?" She looked at Blitz, searching his face for answers. It was clear by his look that he had none. Celeste got to her feet. "It's time for me to go home." She said simply. She began to walk away. 

"Wait!" Blitz got to his feet as well. "I'll come too!" Celeste shook her head. "I can't allow any more people to die because of Kareya's treachery. I have to be the one to put a stop to it." She looked away. "Thank you for all you've done, but now we must part company." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and there stood Blitz, a look of determination on his face. "You're going to need all the help you can get. I can take care of myself. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you." He said matter of factly. Celeste's grin was so big, it looked as though she was a walking mouth. She nodded, and ran off toward home, Blitz following close behind... 

Zelious belongs to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Kareya Strikes

Part Five: Kareya Strikes 

Celeste searched desperately for her home. She knew what it was called and what it looked like, but she didn't know where it was. The whole time, Blitz was by her side, searching with her. There were days when she had all but given up hope. But there were two things that kept her going: the memories of her family, and her newfound friend Blitz. One look at Blitz, and Celeste's determination was renewed. 

It had taken a month, but Celeste knew she was getting close. She had the feeling that her home was somewhere nearby. Standing on a cliff looking over a field, She scanned the horizon for some clue on where to go next. Blitz was at their camp down the hill. Next to her stood a giant, old tree. The rabbit leaned against it and looked more for a sign. 

"I found you..." a voice hissed. Celeste looked up, and got out of the way just in time to see a red figure jump to the ground, claws unsheathed. "Kareya!" Celeste gasped. "That's right my darling. I found you. Now I will finish what I began fifteen years ago!" The cat charged at Celeste, the intent to kill written on her face. Celeste grabbed her staff and held it in front of her face, blocking the strike. Thrusting outward, Celeste threw Kareya back into the tree. The impact was loud and clear. "Celeste?" she heard Blitz call. She couldn't answer though. She charged Kareya, hoping to pin her to the tree. Instead, the cat lept over her staff and pinned her to the ground, also delivering a glancing blow across her muzzle. Claw met flesh, and a red streak appeared on Celeste's face. "DIE!!!" Screeched Kareya, lifting one paw into the air, ready to deliver the death blow. Celeste closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. 

The expected blow did not come. Celeste heard a yell and felt a weight lifted from her chest. She opened her eyes and sat up. Blitz stood in front of her, fists in the air. "Get away from her!" he snarled. Kareya scowled. "We will meat again my pet!" She growled. There was a flash of black, and she was gone. 

Taking a moment for what just happened to sink in, Celeste stared. Blitz turned around and walked to her. Kneeling beside the blue rabbit, he asked, "Are you alright?" Celeste nodded, still letting it sink in. "You saved my life..." She said slowly. Blitz nodded. "You would've done the same for me." He said. Grinning, he stood up and held out his hand. Celeste took it, and climbed to her feet. Together the walked back to camp, Celeste blushing the whole way. 

A week later, Celeste and Blitz were walking, continuing their journey. The blue rabbit heard voices. She stopped for a moment, then ran ahead. When the reached the peak of the hill, the sight before her made her gasp and grin. _Home._

Lifting off into the air, she flew over the town of Sarcortes. Looking around she found the house she was looking for. Her house. Her home. She landed and turned the door nob. With nothing but joy in her heart, she called out to whoever may hear her: "I'm home!" 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Home

Part Six: Coming home

Celeste saw a white figure lunge at her. The impact threw her back and she struggled to untangle herself from her attacker. She freed herself, grabbed her staff, and pointed it at the aggressor's neck. It was only now that she got a good look at him. A white hedgehog with icy blue eyes...

"Sunny?" She said, remembering the white hedgehog. "Celeste?" Sunny asked, equally surprised. Both of them gave a loud "OH MY GOD!" and Celeste tackled her brother, overjoyed to see him. Blitz walked in from the forest to see the pair laughing and hugging. Puzzled, he said, "So, you're not going to introduce us?" Celeste climbed to her feet and helped Sunny up. "I'm sorry. This is Sunny, my brother. Sunny, this is Blitz." The two hedgehogs shook hands. "I'm glad to have met the one who saved my sister's life." Said Sunny. "C'mon Cel, Mom and Dad'll want to see you and your friend." The three walked into Celeste's home.

"Mom! Dad! Celeste came back!" Sunny called. "WHAT?!" Came a shriek from up the stairs. Heavy steps clomped down, and Dusty appeared. The purple croc looked overjoyed as he picked up his surrogate daughter and embraced her. "Daddy... Can't... breathe..." Celeste said gasping. "Sorry." Dusty replied, putting her down. "Dad, this is Blitz." Dusty gave the green hedgehog a look that said _we need to talk_, and then he smiled. "Your mother went into town to get dinner, she'll be back soon." Celeste looked at the group. "I'm sure you two will want to get acquainted with Blitz, so I'll go find mom." With that, she walked out the door.

Dusty turned to Blitz and looked at him hard and cold. "You need to take her far away from here." He said angrily. "What?" Blitz said, clearly confused. "By bringing her here, you've put us all in very real danger!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Leaving Again

Part Seven: Leaving again

"What are you talking about?!" Said Blitz, surprised and slightly annoyed. "I brought her back home! You should be grateful!"

Dusty shook his head. "You don't understand! Kareya is a bloodthirsty fiend! She won't rest until Celeste and everyone close to her is dead!" Dusty got a faraway look in his eyes. "Just knowing her, you've put yourself in danger... You'd be best to go now and hide, or Kareya will hunt you down. As we speak, Kareya is probably pinpointing our location and moving in for the kill."

Blitz let everything sink in and stared Dusty straight in the eye. "Celeste is my friend." He said. The determination in his voice was very obvious. "If Kareya wants to get her filthy claws on her, she'll have to go through me." Dusty sighed. "I can tell there's no stopping you."

Sunny, who had been sitting quietly through it all, stood up. "I'll go with them dad." He said. "Mark my words; I'll die before I see my little sis in the hands of that conniving fiend." Dusty smiled. "Alright, but be careful." He said.

At that point, Celeste and Felina returned. Blitz stood up. "C'mon Celeste. We need to get going." The blue rabbit smiled. "I know. Mom explained it to me. I just wish we could stay longer." There was sadness in her voice and in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you all." She turned to Sunny. "Especially you, Big brother." Sunny grinned. "Oh, no you don't. I'm coming too!" Celeste's eyes lit up. "Oh Sunny!" Celeste squealed, and hugged the white hedgehog.

Celeste led the group as they began to leave. "You kids take care of yourselves now!" Dusty yelled. He looked down. Felina put her arm around his broad shoulders. "They'll be fine, my love. We both know it."

Farther down the path, Celeste fell back and walked with Sunny while Blitz went on ahead. Sunny looked at Celeste. There was something in her eyes. "You love him don't you?" He asked. Celeste blushed. "Yeah..." "Does he know?" The hedgehog inquired. "No. I can't tell him. Not yet anyway..." Celeste looked down. "If I do, I'm afraid of what he'll say." Sunny smiled and put his arm around her. "You'll figure it out little sis. I know you will."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Part Eight: The Plan

That night, the trio sat around the campfire in silence, all deep in thought. Celeste had the most on her mind. For one, she had to worry about their next course of action. Should they run from Kareya? Search for her? Wait in one spot and let her come to them? And when they found one another, what then? Would they be strong enough to vanquish her?

And then there was how she felt about Blitz. The very thought of him made her go red in the face. How could she possibly tell him how she felt? And how would he react? Or, did he already know? _So many questions, so few answers..._ She thought to herself.

Eventually, all of them drifted off to sleep. Celeste began to dream...

_She was in a meadow. Flowers surrounded her, and she had an uncontrollable urge to pick them. She skipped along like a carefree schoolgirl, picking flowers as she went. Eventually, she came across something shining among the flowers. She picked it up. It looked like an emerald, but it was white... "A Chaos Emerald!" She said aloud. Then she remembered the mystic powers she had been told about when she was little. This was the answer. She had to find the Chaos Emeralds..._

The next day, Celeste spoke her plan aloud. They had to find the Chaos Emeralds. Blitz hit himself on the head. "WHY didn't I think of that?! That should have been the FIRST thing to come to my mind!"

"Well, don't be too hard on yourself." Said Sunny. "At least we know what we have to do, so let's get going!"

The three of them cheered. "I think I know where to find the first one, let's go!" Said Celeste. And she ran off, her Brother and her Crush following close behind...

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: An Old Friend

Part 9: An Old Friend

"Wow! Four chaos emeralds already!" Said Celeste. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, let's focus on the three we still have to find." Sunny cautioned. Celeste sighed. "I guess you're right…" They had spent the last two weeks gathering the emeralds they had, and every time they found one, Sunny was the one who reminded them that there was no time to pat themselves on the back. Blitz was a big help, often putting himself in the line of fire to grab an emerald, or even just for a lead. Blitz… Celeste still hadn't told him how she felt. Celeste looked over at him and blushed. She was going crazy over him. How did he feel? What would he say when he found out how she felt?

A scream shook Celeste from her thoughts. "SOMEBODY HELP!" The chaos emerald in her hand was glowing. Celeste looked over at Blitz and Sunny. "I recognize that voice!" She exclaimed. The trio ran in the direction of the cries.

They came upon the scene. Grocery bags were on the ground and a dog with brown fur was in the clutches of a robot. "Jet! Somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!!!" She cried. "It's Daisy!" Said Sunny and Celeste simultaneously. Celeste was first to charge, only to be knocked back. Sunny came next, built up speed, and charged, slicing the robot in half. Daisy fell from its claw, and Sunny whirled around and caught her out of the air. They landed and set her on the ground. "Are you alright?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I'm glad you got here when you did." Daisy said, looking up at Sunny. Celeste ran over. "Daisy! Oh, God, I'm SO glad you're OK!" She squeezed her best friend tight. "I'm OK Blue! Really!" Blitz walked over. "Another one of your friends?" He asked. Celeste faced him. She giggled. "Yeah. This is Daisy. Daisy this is Blitz." The two shook hands.

"OK, if we've finished with the introductions," Said Sunny, stepping over to the pair. "That was one of Eggman's robots, right?" "Yeah, I think Eggman was after these." Daisy said and she reached into her pocket for something. All three of them gasped. "TWO Chaos Emeralds!" Said Blitz. "Where'd you find them?" Asked Celeste. "No time for that now," Said Sunny. "We still need to find the last Chaos Emerald."

Celeste sighed again. "Alright fine. I'll go call Mom. Stay here." Celeste began to walk away. Sunny blushed and ran after her. "Uh… Wait! I'll come too!" Celeste turned around. "Why?" "Well… uh… you shouldn't go alone!" Sunny replied. He had a pleading look in his eyes. "Hmm… Ok, come on then." Celeste walked off. Sunny followed.

When they were far enough away, Sunny sighed his relief. "Thank you." He said. Celeste whirled around angrily. "You can't keep running from her like this, Sunny! You have to talk to her!" "I know, but… I just can't, you know?" Celeste sighed. She remembered all too well about Sunny's love journey. He dared to tell Daisy how he felt and was shot down. Since then things had been... awkward between her best friend and her brother. Celeste sighed. "I'm not bailing you out next time, Sunny." She walked on.

Celeste returned with Sunny a short time later, grinning like an idiot. Blitz was the first to notice. "What's got you all worked up?" "MOM FOUND THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD!" She screeched, bubbling with joy. "That's great!" "C'mon you slowpokes! Let's go!" Celeste said, already three feet away. She took to the sky, thinking to herself that it would not be much longer. That soon all this would be over and everything would go back to normal...

To Be Continued...

Daisy belongs to DaisyJet of Youtube


	10. Chapter 10: Death's Doorstep

Part 10: Death's Doorstep

Celeste landed on the ground in front of her house. Jumping out of the trees and into the clearing, Blitz, Daisy, and Sunny followed. Celeste was about to walk in the house when she heard Sunny behind her. "Stop. Something's not right here..." Celeste backed away from the door. She knew enough to trust her brother's instincts. She turned around...

And saw Sunny fall to the ground.

"NOOOO!!!!" Celeste yelled. Behind her brother stood Kareya, a bloody knife in her hands. Then, as quickly and silently as she had appeared, Kareya vanished in a flash of black light.

Running to her fallen brother, Celeste felt... numb. She fell to her knees. "Get some help!" She yelled at the other two. Sunny took his sister's hand in his. "Y-You're on your own now sis..." he swallowed hard, "You'll d-do fine. I know you will."

"No! Sunny, you can't leave!" Celeste sobbed. "I need you!"

"Bye sis..." And with that, Sunny sighed, and was no more.

Celeste sat there for a moment, refusing to believe that her brother was dead. And in that moment, a thought crossed her mind.

Dusty and Felina had not come out yet.

Surely they had heard her scream? Then why hadn't they appeared yet? With the worst feeling of dread, Celeste walked to her home.

Blitz looked on as the blue rabbit walked to the doorstep. "Celeste... I'm sorry..." He said. Celeste made no response. She just kept walking.

When Celeste got inside her house, a gruesome scene met her eyes. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. She began to glow. Her fur changed so it was a dark green, almost black. Her eyes turned dark grey. Soon the tears stopped falling and, with a stoic expression on her face, she walked from the house.

Blitz was shocked at how Celeste looked when she walked out of the house. She had changed so much... "Celeste? Are you OK?" He walked over to her.

Celeste whirled around violently. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snarled. She ran off in one direction.

Blitz and Daisy gave each other a look. They walked inside the house. Blitz got inside first. "Oh my God..." He said. Daisy saw it too, and screamed. There, on the ground, were Dusty and Felina. Dead. Blitz walked over and took the Chaos emerald out of Felina's hand.

As Blitz and Daisy walked from the house, they saw Celeste fly away over the trees. "Celeste, Wait!" Blitz called. "What's wrong with her?" Daisy shook her head. "I don't know, but we need to follow her!" Blitz nodded. Together they rushed after her. They needed to stop her before she did something they would all regret...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing Celeste

Part 11: Chasing Celeste

Blitz and Daisy chased Celeste as she traveled in a westward direction. They both had no idea where she was going, or when she would get there. It was hard to keep up with her though, because she didn't stop to eat drink or sleep. They determined that they were going to have to stop her, though, lest she do something reckless.

Finally, Blitz decided it was time to try and stop her. He ran as fast as he could, got in front of her, and shouted, "Celeste! STOP!!!" Celeste dove down and tried to ram into Blitz, who dodged just in time. Daisy ran up beside Blitz and Celeste landed.

"Get out of my way!" Celeste snarled. Blitz took a step forward, a soft expression on his face. "Celeste you need to stop this before you do something reckless! Please!" he pleaded. Daisy spoke up. "We're your friends! We want to help you!"

Celeste's expression was hard and angry. "You're not my friends!" She spat. "The only friends I had in this world are dead! And if you're not my friend, you're my enemy!" She charged at Daisy and Blitz.

A battle ensued, but it wasn't really much of a battle, considering Celeste was doing all the attacking. Blitz and Daisy didn't want to hurt Celeste. Eventually, Blitz was able to pin Celeste to the ground. She struggled to free herself, but Blitz was too strong. "Celeste! Stop this! We don't want to hurt you! We're your friends!" Celeste snarled. "You're not my friends! My friends are dead! I am alone! And anyone in my way will suffer!" Blitz shook his head. "You're not alone Celeste!"

At that point, Celeste stopped struggling. "I'm not alone..." She said. She kept repeating it. "I'm not alone... I'm not alone..." The abnormal color of her eyes reverted back to their original green. Then her fur went from green back to blue and purple. All the while, Celeste kept repeating those three words. "I'm not alone..."

When the transformation was complete, Blitz let Celeste go. She sat up slowly. She looked at Blitz with tears in her eyes. "I'm not alone..." She said again, "But you're all I have left..." The tears fell from her eyes. She sat there a moment, letting them fall. Then she moved closer to Blitz and put her arms around him. "You're all I have left..." She said again. Blitz put a hand on her head. They sat there for a long moment, Celeste crying, Blitz offering comfort.

After a moment or two, Celeste sat up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Blitz. "Let's go kill Kareya." She said. Blitz nodded. They both got up. Then a sly voice came from behind them. "If you want to kill me, what are you waiting for?" They whirled around. Kareya stood there, smirking smugly

"Daisy! Throw us the Chaos Emeralds!" Celeste said. Daisy threw her two emeralds toward Blitz and Celeste. Together, they put the remaining emeralds on the ground. They began to spin rapidly in a circle, and Blitz shot into the air, transforming into Super Blitz. Then something unexpected happened. Celeste shot into the air and began to change too. Her fur turned Red and Orange. She looked at herself. "What?" Blitz came over. "I didn't know you could do that..." Celeste shook her head. "Me either, but it feels great! Let's kick some arse!"

Together, Blitz and Celeste floated down to Kareya. "Fight us. Right here, right now!" Celeste said with malice in her voice. Kareya put a hand over her mouth like she was worried. "I would, but two against one is hardly a fair fight..." She said sarcastically. Then, in the blink of an eye, she ran over to where the chaos emeralds lie and returned with all seven in her arms. They whirled around her now, and her fur turned white. "Now it's a fair fight!" she said evilly. She cackled. "I'll finally get what I've always wanted! You will die!"

To Be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: The Fall Of Kareya

Part 12: The Fall of Kareya

Kareya charged at Celeste and Blitz and the battle began. Both sides exchanged blows back and forth, neither willing to give up. At times it seemed as if Kareya would emerge victorious, with Blitz or Celeste backed into a corner, but whichever one was in danger, the other one would come to the rescue, knocking Kareya out of the way just long enough for them to escape.

The battle raged for what seemed like hours. Both sides were bruised, battered and fatigued. Celeste felt like she couldn't take any more of this. She wasn't used to huge battles. Even with the power of the chaos emeralds, she was one false step away from taking a fatal blow. Blitz was used to battles that raged for this long, but even his strength was beginning to wane. It was obvious that they both didn't have much left. Daisy could only watch as her friends fought to the death with the red cat that she knew so little about. She hoped with all hope her friends would emerge victorious.

After a very brief pause to taunt each other, the combatants re-entered the Frey to exchange blows once more. Celeste aimed a huge kick to Kareya's head with her right leg, but missed, and was sent flying by a huge left hook from her Nemesis. Blitz attempted to rush Kareya and catch her off-guard, but the cat whirled around and caught Blitz by the throat. With one claw extending outward in preparation of a strike, Kareya grinned and hissed three bone chilling words, "Now, you DIE!!!" Celeste, recovering from her out of control spin, saw the situation, her eyes widening with fear. One thought coursed through her in that instant: _No. You will not take him from me. Not like you took Sunny. You will not take him..._ Letting loose an inhuman, savage bellow, Celeste's body glowed a pure, bright white. The light that now encompassed her body shot forward in a huge white beam. It encircled Kareya, missing Blitz by a mere sliver as he had managed to pull himself from her grasp. Kareya screamed in agony as her body began to disintegrate. Suddenly, the scream ended, the light faded, and Kareya was gone.

Staring, and letting the events that had just come to pass sink in, Celeste hovered in the air. She was panting heavily, and her entire body was shaking. Blitz floated over to Celeste, a look of concern on his face. "Celeste?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice. "Are you... alright?" Celeste turned to face Blitz. "Are you alright?" she echoed his words. "I'm alright, but are you?" Blitz responded with a look of slight confusion on his face. Celeste opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes drooped shut and she fell backward through the air. She plummeted to the ground, unconscious, her fur reverting to its normal Blue and Purple color. Blitz dove and caught Celeste just a few feet from the ground. Floating down, his fur, too, changed back to its natural color. Daisy ran up to the pair, concern written on her face plain as day. "I-is she going to be alright?" she asked shakily. Blitz nodded. "She should be fine. She just needs to rest." Daisy sighed. "We can take her back to my place." Blitz nodded, and they began the trek, the unconscious Celeste in Blitz's arms, a peaceful look on her face. She could rest easy knowing that Kareya was gone, and her family's death had been avenged...

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye

Part 13: Saying Goodbye

Celeste sat on the ground, legs crossed in front of her, staring at three graves. After going to Daisy's house to recuperate, Celeste had returned home and, with Blitz's help, buried her mother, father, and brother. Now she was here to say her final goodbye.

"I can't believe you're really gone..." she whispered."I don't know what I'll do without you. I'll find my way in the world and make you proud... I promise..."

A single tear rolled down Celeste's cheek as she stared at the final resting place of the only family she had ever known. On each of the graves was a flower. Blue for Felina, Purple for Dusty, White for Sunny. She would miss them all so much, and she would never forget them, but she knew that she had to move on and try to forget the pain.

Blitz and Daisy looked at Celeste as she said her final goodbyes. Blitz gave a small sigh and turned to the brown Dog that he had met only yesterday.

"Is she going to be alright? You know her better than I do." he asked, not hiding his concern.

Daisy kept looking at Celeste (or at least, it seemed like it) as she responded. "The girl just lost the only family she's ever known, all in one day. Nobody's alright after that." she said. Blitz winced at her words, feeling bad. "However," Daisy continued, "I know Celeste will find a way to deal with the pain. She always finds a way to handle these kinds of things." Daisy turned to face Blitz. "But she can't do it alone." she said. "I can't stay. She knows that. I would if I could, but I can't. She needs someone to latch onto. Someone to fill the void this loss has left in her soul."

Blitz looked down. "I understand. She said it herself. I'm all she has left." he looked up at Celeste, who was now standing. "Anything I can do to make this burden easier for her to bear, I'll do it."

Celeste wiped her eyes and flew over to the others. She smiled at Daisy. "Shouldn't you get going? You've got places to be, people to see!"

Daisy smiled. "I can't leave without saying goodbye first! That would be just wrong!" She pulled Celeste into an embrace. "Promise me you'll keep in touch?"

"I'll call every day!" Celeste replied. "Twice on Sundays!"

Daisy laughed and ran off, waving goodbye until she was out of sight.

Celeste turned to Blitz, who was smiling. "And you? Don't you have someplace you have to be?"

"Well, I do have to get home to my little brother and sister," he said, "But I was hoping you'd come with me..."

Celeste smiled sadly. "Blitz, I'd love to... but I can't..."

Blitz looked up. "Why not?" he asked in utter confusion.

Celeste still looked sad as she replied, "You've got two younger siblings to take care of. I'd get in the way. And besides, if there's more danger, you won't always be there to rescue me..." she looked down. "I'd love to come with you, I really would, but right now, I'm just not strong enough."

"Celeste..." Blitz began, but stopped. "I can tell you have your mind made up..." he said sadly."So, I guess this is goodbye?"

Celeste looked up. "For now." she said.

Celeste extended one long arm, and Blitz took it in a firm handshake. They stood there for a moment before Blitz pulled her forward into a hug.

After a moment, Celeste pulled away, nodded, and turned around. Before she could think about it, she took to the sky, her ears flapping wildly. After flying for a few minutes, she turned. Blitz was still there, still waving. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she turned around again, this time flying without stopping. As she left behind everything she knew, she made a silent promise to Blitz: _We will meet again one day, Blitz the hedgehog. And when we do, I will tell you what I really feel..._

THE END


End file.
